como llegaste a mi
by AleAbadeer
Summary: te imaginas encontrarte con la persona de tus sueños y no poder estas junto a ella
1. Chapter 1

_Adventure Time y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward, esta obra es sin fines de lucro_

Un dia en la tierra de ooo estaban marceline, finn y jake listos para ver una película cuando de repente escucharon un golpe en la ventana.

-que fue eso-dijo jake con algo de miedo

-jaja no me digas que le tienes miedo a un golpe-dijo marceline

-calmate jake solo disfruta la película

Jake seguia dudando de ese golpe y decidio abrir la ventana para echar un ojo al terreno y se encuentra con una sorpresa

-Marceline como haces para estar en dos lugares a la ves-dijo jake

-¿A que te refieres jake?- preguntaron finn y marceline

Justo depuse de eso entro una figura masculina alto de cabello negro buen fisico tenia dos marcas en el cuello y dos colmillos sobresalientes junto a sus dientes perfectos era el hombre perfecto para cualquier chica. finn y marceline se quedaron asombrados mientra que jake salio corriendo asi las escaleras gritando

-que demon…-fue interrumpido finn por la vampiro

-que sexy-se escaparon las palabras de la boca de marceline y enseguida se sonrojo

-hey tu tampoco est… por dios ¡eres una vampira!- dijo el vampiro

El vampiro enseguida se acerco a marceline para observarla de cerca y enseguida recibio un golpe de finn

-alejate de ella chamacote-dijo finn

-perdon hombre no sabia que era tu novia-dijo el vampiro soltando una risita

-no es mi novio- dijo marceline- y a todo esto quien eres-

-Soy marshall lee-dijo mientras se acercaba a la vampiresa.¿y usted mi bella dama?-

-mi nombre es marceline- respondio ella

-wow suenan terroríficamente igual-dijo el

-jaja que te sucede finn te ves furioso-digo marceline

-no marcy todo bien- dijo con un tono duro

Era ovio la quimica que habia en los dos vampiros eran el uno para el otro pero a finn no le agradaba nada mientras que jake estaba en su cuarto completamente asustado.

-buen me voy todavía- dijo el vampiro con tono seductor -tengo de decrifrar con que echizo llegue aquí-

-no te quieres quedar un rato mas- dijo la vampiro intentando tomar su hombro pero justo antes de tocar su hombro

-¡NOOO!-se escucho un grito en la ventana

-¡dulce princesa!-dijo finn-que bueno que llegas-

-que pasa bonibel por que ese grito-dijo marceline

-¿bonibel?-dijo marshall lee mientras que se reia al igual que a marceline a el se le hacia muy diertido ese nombre

-¿No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa aquí?-dijo bonibel muy agitada-son la misma persona solo que de otra dimension ¡si llegan a tocarse el universo explotara!

-pfff no lo creo ya que…-dijo marshall con un tono dudoso-¡oh por glob es verdad tu eres fiona!-dijo apuntando a finn-¡el perro asustado es cake!¡y tu eres el dulce principe!

-por glob-dijo marceline-todos los chicos guapos o son menores o estan locos yo me voy-dijo mientras se alejaba

POV. MARCELINE.

-¿sera verdad?- penso marceline-¿si lo beso condenare al universo?¿valdra la pena?

-ahora que recuerdo creo que lo eh visto antes claro que si yo lo recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

Marceli solo tenia 10 años una edad muy cruel para que iniciara la guerra de los hongos pero asi fue, ella no sabia donde estaba su padre pero le importaba poco mientras que tubuera a hambo ella no estaria sola

-vamos hambo solo te pondre un parche mas y listo-le dijo a su hambo-no olvides que te lastimo por que te quiero-

De repente escucho un ruido y vio a un muñeco similar a hambo que caia desde grandes alturas al cual le seguia un grito

-¡HAMBY!- escucho un grito

-¡yo lo atrapo! Dijo marceline mientras que salvava al muñeco

-muchas gracias yo no se que haria sin hamby-

-no te preocupes esta sano y salvo-dijo marceline dandole el muñeco

-bueno gracias mi nombre es marshall lee-

-yo soy marceline-

Los 2 sonrieron jugaban juntos sus muñecos eran solo trapos en esos momentos ya que los 2 no nesecitaban de nadie mas

FIN FLASHBACK

Era raro marceline recordaba cada momento que habia pasado con marhall pero aun asi no recordaba averlo tocado nunca ya que la mama de marhsall no se lo permitia

Hasta aquí el capitulo y si algunos estan leyendo mi otra historia tengo problemas con subir el proximo capitulo (soy una boba que no sabe como subirlo) asi que cuando lo descubra lo subire


	2. Chapter 2

Eh aquí el capitulo 2 de cómo llegaste a mi por fin ya era hora de continuarlo jaja bueno aquí esta

Marceline recordaba a su amigo vampiresco la duda era si el la recordaba a ella

-marshall-le dijo marceline

-¿que pasa vampirita?-dijo marshall en tono burlon

-que es lo ultimo que recuerdas de tu infancia?-le dijo marceline

-si te lo digo no me vas a creer-respondio marshall

-solo dilo-dijo marceline con un tono curioso

-pues –dijo marshall- a ti-

Era posible? Realmente la recordaba? Y ahora que lo sabia que haria? Eso lo tenia que descubrir con el tiempo

Finn cada ves estaba mas preocupado marceline y marshall leepasaban mucho tiempo y a finn eso no le gustaba por que el no sabia solo sabia que no le gustaba

-que tienes hermanito?- le dijo jake

-no lo se-dijo finn suspirando- solo que no me agrada ver que marshall lee y marceline pasan mucho tiempo juntos no deberian después de lo que la dulce princesa les dijo

-hay hermanito-dijo jake-bienvenido al mundo de los celos-

-a que te refieres?-dijo finn

-a que a ti te gusta marceline –respondio el perro-por eso te molesta que pase tiempo con marshall

Finn lo sabia adoraba a marceline la amaba pero no sabia como decircelo.

-que puedo hacer hermano?-dijo finn

-has lo que yo besala y listo como crees que arcoiris se volvio mi novia?-respondio el perro

Marceline quedo de verse con finn el niño al darce cuenta de la atracción de marceline por marshall lee decidio actuar y no perder a su reina.

-marceline-dijo finn con un tono vergonsoso

-que pasa humano?- dijo la vampiro curiosa

-tengo algo que contarte-dijo el humano

-que cos…-la reina vampiro fue interrumpida por un leve beso del humano

-eso era bueno tu me gustas-dijo finn muy ruborisado

-Eso es besar?-dijo el vampiro que salto de un arbol

-marshall?-dijo finn-que haces aquí?!

-te enceñare como se besa a una mujer-

El vampiro lo que hiso fue que tomo a marceline de la cintura sintiendo un leve toque lo que siguió por acercarce frente a frente era una pequeña aurora que los cubria por electricidad sus labios rosandose-y era tanta la electricidad que su cabello se estaba levantando y justo antes de que sus labios se unieran finn golpeo a marshall lee

-¡deja a mi chica demonio!-grito finn sacando su espada

-¡obligame mortal!-dijo marshall lee mostrando sus dientes

Bueno aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego


End file.
